


Nurse Chuck

by Farisya



Series: Pacific Rim Drabbles--Inspired by the Discord Server [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: A proud product of the Pacific Rim discord server, M/M, So I made a happy, one of my partners in crime needed a happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/pseuds/Farisya
Summary: Chuck Hansen just wants to go home. He hasn't seen his bed in days.Then his least favorite patient shows up in the ER,again.His day gets a lot better from there.





	1. Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skysoblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysoblue/gifts).

> So, my partner in crime had a shitty day.
> 
> She met an awful Nurse Chuck who was more interested in his phone than his job. 
> 
> I decided to fix it in the only way I know how. 
> 
> So here you are.

It was one of those nights. Raleigh came home from a long shift and found his _brilliant_ brother and said brother’s _genius_ best friend drinking themselves stupid in front of the television. This time they seemed to be taking shots every time Godzilla stepped on a building. 

Raleigh laughed to himself and headed for his bedroom, checking on Jazz as he went. Satisfied she was working on her midterms when she flipped him off and snapped at him to shut the door, he slipped into the furthest bedroom and collapsed on his bed. 

Several hours later, he woke to Jazz frantically shaking him as something made unholy noises downstairs. 

“The fuck?” He rasped, rolling out of bed as fast as the Air Force taught him. 

“Yancy needs a doctor.” 

Raleigh grabbed his fully stocked first aid kit, one that once made a paramedic ex-boyfriend swoon, and headed for the living room. It was too fucking early for this shit. 

\-----

Chuck finished his rounds, checking on Mrs. L and her daughter before Mako came on the floor. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and sighed. No doubt it was his father trying to arrange another family dinner. He’d have to bribe Mako again to keep their dads from forcing bonding time on their very strange blended family. 

“You should smile more,” Mrs. L teased. “Might earn you a few more swipes on the Tinder.” 

Used to her by now, Chuck raised an eyebrow. “Tinder is not a place for smiling.” 

“He’s right mom, Tinder is the place for posting pictures of his tits and ass.” Chuck liked Misty. She had very few filters and enough snark to keep him on his toes. He hated seeing them come in, but his shifts went by faster when they were here. 

Mrs. L narrowed her eyes at both her daughter and Chuck, making him crack a smile. He was happy Mako would discharge her later. “If you say so, I still think you’d get a date if you smiled like that at the right boy.” 

Mako stopped either Chuck or Misty from continued discourse on hook up culture. She appeared in the door and pulled Chuck into the hall. 

“Your favorite patient is here.” 

Chuck groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. “You’re fucking kidding me.” 

“Nope.” He hated Mako, the glee in her voice seriously made him consider punching her. “And he’s already refusing treatment until, and I’m quoting exactly what Allison said here, ‘the hot ginger with the tight ass’ shows up.” 

“I’m off shift in an _hour,_ Mako.” 

“Tough shit. You know how he is.” 

Unfortunately, Chuck did. If he didn’t show up, then it would take a metric ton of sedatives to quiet the guy down. He’d have to get Sasha to change his bet in the pool. The likelihood of him snapping was high and he’d like to use the winnings as his bail money when it happened. 

Blue hair caught his eye and he glanced at Misty to see her grinning. She’d been present a couple times in the ER when Chuck went toe-to-toe with tall, blond and usually _broken._ “I’ve got money on this, Chuckles. Don’t fuck it up for me.” 

He pointed at her, “You bet against me? I’m hurt.” 

“You’ll get over it.” 

Chuck rolled his eyes; but grinned as Mako led him towards the ER. Cheung was already on the floor, subbing in for Mako. Doctor Geiszler wouldn’t like it, but he’d also get the fuck over himself when he learned where she went and why. 

Mako’s own grin got wider the closer they got to the ER. Chuck’s faded in response. He swiped his badge into the trauma unit and immediately sighed. Aleksis and Trevin were already amicably chatting with his least favorite patient, armed with cuffs and syringes full of morphine. 

Yancy _Fucking_ Becket smiled like the sun when he caught sight of Chuck. Every bit of coiled energy in his muscles relaxed and he slid back against his pillow and threw his arms up behind his head. “Well, _hel-lo Nurse.” _

“You need some new material, mate.” Chuck reached for the chart, purposefully not looking at Yancy. “What is it this time? Gorilla glue on your dick?” 

Someone snorted behind him. He heard Mako gasp a little and glanced over his shoulder to see Apollo himself hovering at the edge of the trauma pod. For the first time in his life, Chuck lost the ability to speak. Mako shot him a quick look, a light blush on her cheeks, and Chuck hoped his own complexion wasn’t betraying him completely. 

“Fuck you, Raleigh.” Chuck thanked every deity he could think of for Yancy. A first and only in the last two years of his visits to the hospital. 

“Incest is illegal,” Raleigh quipped back. Chuck considered offering Max up to the gods in thanks for learning this walking, talking sculpture was not dating the asshole. “Besides, you know better than to let glue anywhere near your junk after that one time—”

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Yancy shouted, trying to clamber out of the bed towards his brother. “You swore you’d never speak of it!” 

Raleigh’s eyes lit up with mischief and he turned to face Chuck. “I did swear. And there is no glue on him in any place you wouldn’t want to find it. Only used a little on the smaller cuts.” 

Stomach dropping in the face of Raleigh’s million-kilowatt smile, Chuck finally glanced at Yancy to see both his legs wrapped tightly in gauze. His arms were similarly wrapped, but Chuck caught a glimpse of scratches on his face and hands. 

“What did ya do now, dumbass, jump feet first out a closed window.” 

Yancy snapped his eyes away from glaring at his brother to frown at Chuck. “I did not jump through a window.” 

Both Mako and Chuck shot Yancy looks of complete disbelief as they started unwinding the dressings on his legs. Raleigh took up a position at the foot of the bed, out of the way, but watching carefully. Chuck snuck glances at him every so often, noting the dog tags at his neck and the obscene way his Henley clung to broad shoulders. Yancy griped and complained the whole time, but true to form, remained docile so long as Chuck bantered with him. He even managed to stay calm as Raleigh ratted him out on the cause of his latest injuries. Mako immediately excused herself to bust out laughing at the nurses’ station, out of sight. Raleigh joined in laughing at his brother’s pain, but Chuck managed to stay quiet through it all. 

“So, what’s the verdict?” Yancy sighed as Chuck finished wrapping his leg. “Will I live?” 

“As long as you manage not to Godzilla stomp your way through anymore glass tables, I think you might.” 

“No need to sound so sad about it,” Yancy perked up. “This means I might have another chance at getting you to go out with me.” 

“Great.” Chuck deadpanned. “I’m overjoyed at the thought.” 

“Our love is pure,” Yancy smiled at him. He probably thought he was charming. Well, if Chuck believed his stepbrother, Yancy was _actually_ charming outside of the ER and had no shortage of exes and hookups singing his praises. Unfortunately for Yancy, Chuck was completely immune to charm. “Shakespeare would write sonnets to how I worship thee.” 

Raleigh, now standing next to his brother, made a horrified face and smacked Yancy’s head. “Dude, no.” 

Chuck took it as an invitation and leaned over Yancy. “Shakespeare would write about us alright.” 

Yancy lit up at the proximity and the heated look on Chuck’s face. “What would he write?” 

“A comedy.” Chuck inched forward a bit more. “About how you pined hopelessly after me for two years only to show up one night with your much more attractive brother and die of jealousy as he manages to get a date with me.” 

The look on both Becket brothers’ faces would sustain Chuck for months. Yancy gaped at him, completely thrown and obviously waiting for his brain to process. Raleigh, when Chuck winked at him, blushed horribly and then glanced frantically between them. When Yancy still didn’t react, too stunned, Chuck waved and walked off back to the step-down-ward. He wanted to say goodbye to Mrs. L and then go pass out for the next two days. 

He caught Misty lurking with Mako at the nurses’ station and high-fived her as they walked back to her mother’s room. “Well done, Red, I think you managed to break both of them.” 

“Mission accomplished then.” 

“If you get his number, I want pics of his abs.” Misty teased. “Be a bro and help a girl out. I’ll let you make all the Pokemon jokes you want for the next six months.” 

“Deal.” 

\-----

Chuck exited the hospital an hour later, headphones firmly in place, and headed for the garage. The elevator doors opened on the employee floor and he froze two steps out to find Raleigh leaning against his car. 

Somewhere, Mako was hiding with her phone, waiting to record this and open a new betting pool. He knew it. Working with his stepsister was the absolute worst. He was lucky Jake lived halfway round the world. He’d never hear the end of it if Jake caught wind of this. 

“Um, hey,” Raleigh greeted. “Mako brought me down here.” 

“Of course she did,” Chuck dug his keys out and stepped around Raleigh to toss his bag in the backseat. “And how did she convince you to come down here?” 

“She didn’t!” Raleigh said, startled at Chuck’s tone. “I had to convince her to let me talk to you.” 

“I bet you did. Yancy hasn’t exactly given Beckets a good name.” 

Raleigh nodded, smiling. “I’m so glad you haven’t met my sister yet then.” 

“There are three of you?” Chuck couldn’t help the surprise in his voice. “Fuck, the world is not ready for this.” 

“What?” Raleigh leaned heavily against the back of Chuck’s car. 

Chuck slowly, deliberately, gave Raleigh a once-over. “If she looks anything like you and your brother, she’s unfairly beautiful and I don’t think the world is ready for gods to walk the earth again.” 

Raleigh choked and straightened up. “That, that was possibly the weirdest and best pickup line I’ve ever heard.” 

“Good,” Chuck licked his lips. “So, what are you looking for here, Ray?” 

“It’s Raleigh.” The response was automatic, and long-suffering. “I was thinking I’d get your number and call you after you’ve slept. Mako said you covered for the last couple days.” 

Chuck couldn’t decide if he hated or loved Mako right now. “Did she now?” 

“She did. There was also a girl with blue hair who told me she’d castrate me if I broke her mom’s favorite nurse.” 

“She would too,” Chuck laughed. He spotted the bulge of Raleigh’s phone in his front pocket and smirked. Still smiling, he stepped around and backed Raleigh against the car. “So, you want my number?” 

Raleigh nodded, his eyes completely focused on Chuck’s face. Taking advantage of the distraction, Chuck slid his hand along the waistband of Raleigh’s jeans. The hitch in Raleigh’s breath was more than enough incentive for Chuck to slide fingers into his pocket and pull Raleigh’s phone out. He kept his eyes on Raleigh’s face and reached for his hand. A quick press of his finger to the screen unlocked it. Chuck swiftly typed in his number. 

Eyes firmly on Raleigh’s face again, Chuck leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Call me in twelve hours.” 

He pulled away and resisted the urge to keep eyes on Raleigh as he climbed into his car. Resisted right up until he was turning the corner and caught Raleigh smiling down at his phone.


	2. Smurf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Raleigh are desperate. 
> 
> Yancy meddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame. 
> 
> I am not sorry. 
> 
> This is for my thirsty, thirsty ladies in the server. 
> 
> Nurse Chuck gets some.

Chuck’s balls were bluer than a smurf. In the two months since he and Raleigh started whatever this is between them, they’d managed a few quick handjobs and blowjobs in between their shifts and, gods above and below, it was _good. _

Honestly, the man had magic hands. The calluses from years holding a rifle for the Air Force and four tours in the desert made every lingering touch on Chuck’s skin burn. If Chuck examined his newfound appreciation for Raleigh’s hands, then he’d have to consider all the years he spent traveling around the world with his father and stepfather to military installations. He didn’t want to think about that, nor did he have any interest in revealing his own service record to Raleigh. But things were certainly fantastic between them. 

It wasn’t enough, Chuck was nearing the decision things would never be enough between them if their arguments and reconciliations were any indications. Chuck couldn’t wait to get Raleigh in a bed for more than an hour or two and without a looming shift to keep them limited. He was practically gagging for it at this point. 

Desperate times were driving him to desperate measures. Hence his current presence in Sasha’s office. The head of the nursing staff stared at him with a wide smile, so much more terrifying than her normal smirk, and a stack of applications provided by his former professors. 

“You want me to hire a new nurse?” 

“Yes,” Chuck ground his teeth in response to her tone. His life never went smoothly when she sounded giddy. “We’ve been short-staffed for months. Every one of us has pulled double and triple duty, on every ward, since Tamsin and Luna fucked off to live their best lesbian lives. We need help and those resumes represent some of the best nurses to come out of the Academy.” 

“Do you include yourself in this, Charlie.” 

Chuck bristled at the nickname. Only Sasha or Aleksis dared call him Charlie since his mum died. And only when they felt he was doing something obnoxious. Which meant he heard the nickname more often than he’d like. 

“Of course I do,” He couldn’t help but snap. 

Sasha’s smile got impossibly wider. “I will have someone in by the end of the week.” Chuck started to open his mouth, but shut it as Sasha’s smile dropped. “But _you_ will be responsible for training new recruit.” 

Chuck decided to take the win and deal with the newbie when they arrived. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he resisted the urge to look at it as Sasha held him hostage for a meeting to discuss the new policies hospital administration were inflicting on them. 

His dick ached with every successive text message, but the prospect of having more than half a day off kept him from losing his shit. 

\-----

Three weeks later, Chuck regretted every suggestion he made as both Vik and Amara stood by Yancy Becket’s bedside giggling like schoolgirls. Neither of them were people he’d ever think would fall victim to his obnoxious attempts at flirting, but there they were nonetheless. Sasha gave exactly five resumes over to her senior staff and told them to pick two. Everyone settled on Vik and Amara because they were young and both came from just the right kind of dysfunctional backgrounds to fit right in with the hospital’s unconventional family. 

The first few days were surprisingly contentious as both young women fought to outdo each other, then Mako took them both in hand and got them drunk and Chuck’s life got a lot easier. They both settled in frighteningly well, taking to all his long-term and repeat patients with ease and he feared the day they took Misty up on her offer to take a tour of the town. Something or someone would end up broken, he just knew it. 

“Aww,” Yancy drawled from where he was sporting a bandaged head, “Don’t make that face, Chuckles. You know you’re still my favorite.” 

“And still dating your brother, dickhead.” 

“You don’t know what you’re missing.” 

Chuck gave Yancy’s low-slung jeans a look and then smirked back up at him. “Not much by the looks of it.” 

Amara’s eyes nearly popped out of her head and Vik barely managed to catch the saline drip bag as she cackled. The restrained smile on Vik’s face made Chuck double-down in the face of Yancy’s oncoming retort and he reached out to pat his least favorite on the cheek. “Don’t strain yourself, Yance. You’ve got a concussion, we wouldn’t want you to lose any more brain cells.” 

Yancy spluttered and Chuck took the opportunity to hand Vik and Amara off to Bruce, waiting in the wings. Chuck tossed Yancy a two-finger salute and headed for the locker rooms. He had a date with Raleigh and no one would make him miss it. 

A sentiment he kept right up until he pulled up to his house and saw his father’s car in the drive. Raleigh’s car was parked on the street and Herc had a key. Chuck reached down and adjusted himself in his trousers, not even the prospect of his father trying to scare Raleigh helping his predicament. He sighed and thumped his head against his steering wheel until he caught movement and realized Raleigh was standing on his porch, hands in his pockets, and a soft smile on his face. 

Chuck couldn’t resist that smile. It was the first thing he admitted to himself when he started up with Raleigh. That small little twist of his lips, paired with his impossibly blue eyes, and Chuck became putty in his hands. He hoped Raleigh never, ever realized the power he held. 

Sighing, Chuck climbed out of the car and climbed up two of the three steps until he had to look up at Raleigh, blocking his way forward. Mischief danced in Raleigh’s eyes and he leaned down, bracing his arms on the porch posts. 

“Your father and stepfather are both here.” 

“Fuck,” Chuck scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m too tired for this.” 

“I think they’re waiting to see how you react to them trying to scare me before they leave. Mako gave me some warning, so I knew to answer the door fully-clothed and with beer waiting.” 

“God bless Mako.” 

Raleigh nodded and kissed the frown lines between Chuck’s eyebrows. “She says we owe her a trip to the beach when the newbies are finished training.” 

“I think we’ll owe her our firstborn.” 

The delighted laugh that escaped Raleigh’s lips set Chuck’s brain on fire and he had to rewind his previous statement to figure out what he said. The ensuing blush and absolute mortification sent Chuck scrambling for words, but Raleigh stopped him by hauling him up the steps into a bruising kiss. 

They only pulled away when Stacker blocked the light from the front door. Chuck sighed into Raleigh’s neck and peered over his shoulder at his stepfather. “Sir.” 

“Herc is failing to wait patiently and I can only delay him so long.” 

“Give me two minutes.” Stacker raised an eyebrow in doubt and Chuck shivered as Raleigh slid a hand down the back of his jeans, teasing him. it wasn’t often Chuck remembered he was related to Yancy, but when he did it usually involved his ass. 

“I’ll give you five.” 

Raleigh shamelessly licked Chuck’s neck and latched his teeth onto his earlobe. “I like him. He scares me, but I like him.” 

“That’s good. He’s legitimately terrifying.” Chuck returned the continued slow groping and nipped at Raleigh’s lips. “About what I said.” 

“Definitely too soon and not something we need to talk about while your parents are inside,” Raleigh whispered against his lips. “But it’s possibly something I’ve thought about too.” 

Chuck’s blush deepened and he pulled away from Raleigh abruptly. Batting wandering hands away, Chuck reminded himself he’d survived two tours and could handle his father. Stacker was another matter, but his willingness to keep Herc occupied and the fact he didn’t blink catching them snogging on the porch spoke volumes towards his approval of Raleigh. 

“Come on, Becket. You’ve got a good impression to finish.” 

Raleigh’s small smile returned and Chuck turned away from it. “On your six,_Cap.”_

_Fuck,_ Chuck managed to think and wrenched his front door open.

\-----

Chuck woke up two weeks after Herc and Stacker’s impromptu visit to find himself alone. He sighed. For the millionth time, neither Chuck nor Raleigh’s schedules lined up to give them both the same day off. He scrubbed hands over his face and then let Max lick him the rest of the way awake. Max whined and snuggled Raleigh’s pillow and shot Chuck a betrayed look. 

“I know, bud.” Max whimpered and nudged his way up under Chuck’s chin. Trust Max to imitate exactly how Raleigh slept next to Chuck on the few nights they ended up in bed together. “I know.” 

Max snuffled against his chin and Chuck sighed. If the lack of Raleigh was even upsetting his dog, it was time to use his trump card. He reached for his phone and typed out a quick text. The immediate response made him grumble and he got out of bed to shower. He had a lot to do today. 

Two hours later, Chuck pulled up to Raleigh and Yancy’s office ready to do whatever it took. Max trotted behind him, earning Chuck a few minutes distraction as Newt immediately grabbed for the jar of treats hidden at his desk. It took one lunch visit with Max in tow for the excitable man to stock treats and Chuck silently tolerated the behavior as Newt masterfully kept Yancy out of Raleigh’s office like no other. 

“Tendo’s waiting on you,” Newt cheerfully informed him. 

“Thanks, mate.” 

Chuck abandoned his dog to Newt and snuck down the hall towards Tendo’s office. The short man snatched Chuck’s sleeve and pulled him inside. “Dude, you picked the worst day to do this.” 

“Why?” 

“Raleigh has been in _A Mood_ all morning." Chuck winced. He knew exactly what had Raleigh pissed off. "He and Yancy have had three fights already. I locked them in their offices an hour ago and it’s been too quiet ever since. What did you do to my boy, man? I thought you were cool. Raleigh hasn’t been this keyed up since his first month stateside.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Fuck is right. Seriously, what did you do?” 

_“Nothing,”_ Chuck hissed. “That’s the fucking problem.” 

Bless him, Tendo caught on quick from the frustration in Chuck’s tone. Almost three years of carting Yancy into the ER after whatever idiotic endeavor he’d gotten into meant he and Chuck spent a lot of time bonding. He was painfully aware of Chuck’s recent near celibacy, and he placed a comforting hand on Chuck’s shoulder. “Oh, man, _still?_ How have the two of you not destroyed anything.” 

“I never thought I’d use my training this way. Never. Special Forces has nothing on my blue balls, mate.” 

Tendo nodded, solemn. “We’ll fix this, man. I promise. Even if I have to hogtie Yance and let Jazz hold him hostage, we’ll get you a few days.” 

Chuck started to thank him when a loud crash echoed down the hall. He and Tendo shared a look and bolted out the door. They ran through the broken door to find Yancy clambering over his desk, trying to escape Raleigh as he chased him. 

“Fucking coffee!” Raleigh shouted, oblivious to their presence. “You ruin _everything!_ I’m going to kill you.” 

“Not my fault Rals! You know what they’re like. I needed you!” 

“You’re a goddamned liar! Chau thinks you walk on water after that last job! You didn’t need me for this!” 

“You’re the best Raleigh, I couldn’t trust this to anyone else. You know Chau doesn’t trust Tendo! Nate is halfway round the world on the Karloff contract.” 

“It’s been four months, Yancy. Four months of your meddling.” 

Yancy’s eyes got wide as Raleigh cornered him. “I don’t meddle. Not a meddler. Come on Raleigh! I just had a concussion. You wouldn’t hit me, would you?” 

“Not in the face.” Raleigh threatened. 

Chuck and Tendo sprang to action, pulling the brothers apart. Raleigh grappled with Chuck for a moment before he realized who was grabbing him. The fight left him immediately and he slumped into Chuck’s arms, breathing him in. Yancy let Tendo push him towards the door until he too realized who had Raleigh. 

“Red!” 

Raleigh let out an inhuman growl at the eagerness in his brother’s voice and Chuck had to kiss him to stop him gearing up for another chase. Tendo and Newt both yanked Yancy out of his office and Chuck kept kissing Raleigh until he heard the front door close. 

“He called me in.” Raleigh sighed when they broke away. “I should’ve ignored him.” 

“He’s your brother.” 

“He’s an asshole.” 

“No arguments here, love.” Raleigh beamed at the endearment, dragging Chuck in for another kiss. They stayed wrapped in each other long enough for some of their lingering frustrations to flare up. Chuck shoved Raleigh against Yancy’s desk and hefted him up onto the glass. “Think this will hold if I fuck you on it?” 

Blue eyes dilated and Raleigh glanced down at the monstrosity that was his brother’s desk. He stretched back and fumbled for a small box. Chuck took advantage of his distraction to snap open Raleigh’s jeans and yank them down his legs. Just as he leaned over to mouth at Raleigh’s cock, a small tube appeared in his face. 

“Your brother keeps lube on his desk?” 

“You can’t honestly say you’re surprised.” Chuck eyed the desk more critically now, wondering if he needed to disinfect it before this went any further. “Office rule number one, Chuck. You make a mess, you clean it up. We have hospital grade disinfectants here. If I thought he didn’t scrub this office clean every day, I wouldn’t still be in here.” 

Chuck nodded and reached into his back pocket. “Well I guess we can’t make a mess, then.” 

Raleigh grinned. “Office rules are up for debate when the boss decides to meddle.” 

“Good.” Chuck flipped open his knife and sliced Raleigh’s underwear off. “Cause I’m going to wreck you.” 

The grin dropped off Raleigh’s face as he tracked the knife’s progress. His eyes darkened even further and the moan he let out as Chuck ripped the shreds of his underwear way was obscene. It took every ounce of Chuck’s considerable willpower not to flip him over and fuck him right there. 

Instead he hobbled Raleigh, making sure his jeans were stuck around his boots and shoved his stupid Henley up to expose his abs. He pulled his own shirt off and maneuvered his way between Raleigh’s thighs until his jeans rubbed against bare skin. Raleigh hauled him in for a kiss and Chuck barely managed to hold onto the lube as he lost himself to those lips. 

Pulling his brain online he slicked his fingers, still kissing Raleigh senseless, and unceremoniously shoved two fingers into the knuckle. It wasn’t the most polite, but he was still loose from their interrupted night before Yancy called to demand Raleigh’s presence in the office. Chuck swallowed Raleigh’s moan at the treatment and went straight for his prostate. 

“God,” Raleigh panted in his ear as Chuck mouthed at his collarbones. “Your hands. I fucking love your hands.” 

Chuck slipped a third finger into him and grinned. “The feeling is mutual.” 

“No,“ Raleigh grunted, grinding down on Chuck’s hand now. “Noted. Now get in me.” 

“Yes, sir, Major Becket, sir.” Chuck teased. He pulled his hand free and shoved Raleigh back against the desk. 

“Now, Chuck!” Chuck didn’t think it possible, but the desperation in Raleigh’s voice made him that much harder and he slid home in one thrust. Both moaned and Chuck slumped a bit as the months of waiting finally ended. Raleigh panted below him, hands running up and down Chuck’s arms and back.

The moment didn’t last. Raleigh maneuvered his knees up to pull Chuck flush against him and he growled against Chuck’s lips. “Move.” 

What followed was the most furious fucking Chuck had ever engaged in. He relentlessly pounded into Raleigh until the desk rocked underneath them. Once he hit the right angle that made them both cry out, he kept at it until Raleigh’s whole body seized up and he came. Chuck followed instantly, drawn out by Raleigh’s spasming muscles, and he collapsed. 

The blood stopped roaring in Chuck’s ears and he reached for the tissues to clean Raleigh’s chest up. He stayed in him until Raleigh winced then pulled free. Raleigh wobbled to his feet and barely let Chuck clean him up before he was pulling his jeans up and leaning in for a kiss. 

“I love you.” 

Chuck startled and blinked. “What?” 

“You heard me. Now, let’s go. Neither of us has to be anywhere for the next forty-eight hours and you have a comfortable bed.” 

He finished buttoning Chuck’s jeans and manhandled him out the door with little resistance. Chuck distantly noted his apparent lack of higher brain function post-orgasm, but was more concerned with Raleigh’s admission. 

Somehow his keys ended up in Raleigh’s hands and Max was retrieved from Newt, but Chuck only half-processed their exit. Nor did he hear anything Raleigh said once they made it inside his car. It was only as Raleigh undressed him with excruciating patience and led him into the shower that Chuck’s brain finally understood. 

“You love me.” 

Raleigh’s hands stilled in Chuck’s hair. “It’s what I said.” 

Chuck reached for his wrists and stepped into the spray to wash the shampoo away. Once clear he backed Raleigh against the shower wall. “You love me.” 

This time Raleigh nodded, eyes locked on Chuck’s face. Chuck let himself smile and reached backwards to turn the shower off. He slid wet hands up Raleigh’s arms and pulled him in for a deep kiss. They stumbled out of the shower and through a hasty toweling off before locking Max out of the bedroom. 

They rolled across Chuck’s bed, tangled up in each other, until Chuck collapsed bonelessly beneath Raleigh. He ran a hand through Raleigh’s still-dripping hair and grinned until his cheeks hurt. Raleigh stared down at him a little confused, but grinning anyway. 

“You don’t have to say it back.” 

Chuck raised an eyebrow. “I don’t?” 

“No. You don’t.” 

“Hmm.” Chuck rolled them, pinning Raleigh to the bed. “In that case. I have something else to share with you.” 

“Yeah,” Raleigh asked, breathless. “What’s that?” 

A wicked grin crossed Chuck’s face and he led one of Raleigh’s hands back to his ass. It took a moment, as Chuck ground his returning erection into Raleigh’s hip, but then fingers dug in hard enough to bruise. Raleigh twisted away from Chuck’s lips to dump him onto his side and shoved a thigh between his legs. 

Grunting at the sudden dual sensation of Raleigh teasing him with the plug and his thigh, Chuck raked his nails down Raleigh’s back. The hint of pain sent Raleigh into overdrive and the plug was roughly pulled out and replaced, probably too quickly and a smidge too dry, with Raleigh’s cock. 

“How long?” Raleigh asked as he threaded a hand into Chuck’s hair and yanked his neck back. “How long did you tease yourself before coming to get me?” 

Chuck whined as Raleigh’s teeth latched onto his neck. He’d have to wear a scarf into work at this point and _no one_ would let him live it down. He was going to owe Misty money. She pegged Raleigh as a biter. When Chuck didn’t respond Raleigh drove into him, purposefully missing his prostate and then stopped. “How long, Chuck?”

“Two hours,” He managed. Raleigh rewarded him with a sharp thrust. “Kicked Max, ugh, out and stretched myself.” 

“Why?” Raleigh rolled his hips steadily now, hitching Chuck’s leg up over his hip to open him up further. 

“Thought, we could have, oh fuck. There! There!” Raleigh pulled back slowly until Chuck whined at the loss and tipped him onto his back. He leaned down to kiss Chuck, sliding back in and setting up a steady rhythm. 

“What did you think, Chuck? Come on, talk to me.” 

“Thought, fuck, thought we could fuck on your desk and then come home.” 

Raleigh grinned and picked up speed. “You’re amazing.” 

Chuck got his bearings as Raleigh slammed into him. He wrapped his arms around those obnoxiously broad shoulders and flipped them, somehow managing to keep Raleigh’s dick in him. He would forever deny the noise he made as he landed in Raleigh’s lap, but the look on Raleigh’s face was worth it. He dug his nails into Raleigh’s wrists and then slid his hands down to entwine their fingers. 

His whole body lit up as he settled in and twisted his hips, anchored only by the flexing of Raleigh’s hips and the way his fingernails dug furrows into his hands. Chuck started slowly, adjusting to just how deep Raleigh felt in him. He gripped Raleigh’s hands tight, bending forward for one brief kiss before planting his knees and setting a brutal pace. 

Four months of hands and mouths, paired with the absolute soul-draining exhaustion of their jobs, left them both incapable of anything but roughness. The interlude in Yancy’s office was fantastic and the prick totally deserved it, but they still had a lot of tension to work off each other. 

Slow and sweet would come later, Raleigh and Chuck needed to just come now. 

Raleigh fought Chuck’s hold the closer they got, desperate to get his hands on him. But Chuck held firm. They were lasting longer than at the office, but not by much and Chuck didn’t need any helping hands to come, proving it by driving Raleigh’s cock against his prostate with brutal efficiency until he tensed up and came hard. Raleigh reared up then and yanked Chuck’s hips flush against his, lips seeking a breathless kiss and thrust one more time before he too came with a shout. 

They both sank backwards onto the bed, Chuck gingerly rolling off Raleigh’s cock and breathed. Raleigh still held Chuck’s hand and, after a quick wipe down with the sheet, he pulled Chuck onto his chest so he could run his fingers through his hair. 

“Still with me?”

Chuck blinked slowly and felt his whole body warm at the sight of Raleigh’s soft smile. “Always.”


	3. Inconceivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy ends up in the ER, again. 
> 
> But, it's alright, he ends up in expert care by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite enabler is not having a good time and since quarantine forbids me from driving down to hug her, I wrote her gratuitous smut. 
> 
> Because that's what friends do.

Yancy was back in the hospital. Again. This time for “forgetting” to wear a shirt whilst using power tools as he and Raleigh renovated the house. Chuck stormed off and left him under Mako’s care immediately after running triage on him and so he’d spent the last two hours flirting with her. 

The two new nurses, Amara and Viktoria, now used to his frequent trips, were ignoring him completely as they cleaned him up. Mako supervised and filled out his chart as they worked. She too was ignoring him, a new development as she usually blushed and snapped back at him when he turned his attention on her. 

“What’s got you down, Mako?” He finally asked. 

She didn’t answer, but the quick glance between Vik and Amara spoke volumes. They finished bandaging up the shallow cuts where the splinters had strafed across his chest and Mako pointed them across the trauma pod to help one of the doctors. 

Yancy softened as he finally noticed the deep frown on Mako’s face. “Hey, seriously, you alright?” 

Unused to his tone, Mako looked up at him. “I am fine, Yancy.” 

“That’s a lie.” 

She huffed and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. I will be fine.” 

He started to argue and decided against it. There was actual pain on her face. “Alright. But hey, Tendo and I are gonna have a little party on Saturday, that’s your night off right? You should come over. I promise to make sure no one bothers you and you can relax.” 

Mako eyed him carefully. “Who will be there?” 

“Jazz, of course, Naomi, the triplets,” He stopped as her face twisted. It was then he remembered she’d been dating one of the Wei Tang triplets. All three worked at the hospital, two as fellow nurses and the third as a doctor. “Oh. Well, I can disinvite them if you want.” 

“No, you don’t have to do that. Thank you, Yancy.” She hung his chart over the end of his bed and patted his foot. “I appreciate the offer. Dr. Lightcap will be in shortly to do your stitches.” 

She left before he could say anything else and he slumped back into his bed. A flash of blue hair peeked around the curtain and he sighed. “Hello, Misty.” 

“Hello, Dick-for-Brains, what did you do now?” 

“Used a circular saw while not wearing protective gear and managed to split the wood I was cutting.” 

“How many times have you been injured while using power tools, dude?” 

“Eight? A dozen? I don’t remember.” He frowned at the pitying look on her face. “How’s your mom?” 

Her face dropped. “Not good. Really not good.” 

Mindful of his injuries he sat up and beckoned her close. She eyed him carefully but stepped forward enough for him to snag her into a hug. Misty stood awkwardly in his arms and patted his head. “What are you doing, Yancy?”

“Providing comfort. I miss my mom and even though hugs from people who are basically strangers are weird, they do help.” He pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders. “Whatever is coming is gonna suck dicks. But remember you’ve got friends, kiddo. You know where my office is, come by whenever you need a break. Bring your dog.”

Misty didn’t respond for a long minute but nodded. She stepped back from him and shook her head. “So, I eavesdropped, as I do. How did you not know Doctor Dickhead dumped Mako?” 

“I haven’t been here in a while?”

“And you don’t talk to Chuckles?”

Yancy rolled his eyes. “He and Rals have been holed up in Le Casa de Amor for like three weeks. Most of Raleigh’s shit is over there already. I fully expect him to tell me he’s moving out in the next few days.” 

“You sound jealous. We should get you laid. Give me your phone.” 

He spluttered as she snagged it off the hospital bed and quickly unlocked it. “How do you know my password?” 

“Please, four zeroes are as complicated as you get,” She teased as she deftly swiped to Tinder. “Oh, nice pic dude. Show off all those _assets.” _

“Thank you,” he answered seriously. “Took for-fucking-ever to get that shot. Tendo was so irritated with me.”

“Shush,” She held up a hand as she swiped left and right. “Let me work.” 

Yancy leaned back into the bed and shut his eyes, content to let her work magic. Eventually, Dr. Lightcap showed up to do his stitches and he insisted Misty stay and hold his hand. All the while she swiped left, right, and typed furiously to those who responded. 

Once the doc finished, she handed his phone back to him. “Alright, you have to promise me that you’ll respond to the top three people I have for you. Do not send them pictures of your dick until you’ve met them in person.” 

He started to argue, stopping when she held up a hand. “No, trust me. I think I’ve picked some good ones. See ya later, alligator.” 

“After a while, crocodile.” He responded automatically. “Remember to come visit!” 

She waved at him over her shoulder. He smiled, feeling confident she would actually come visit him, and opened Tinder again. Two of the profiles had pictures, very nice pictures, and the way they responded looked promising. It was the third account, with no picture, that caught his eye though. 

The brief bio simply provided an age and a quote from the Princess Bride. “Inconceivable,” He laughed to himself. Misty definitely picked this account as her top choice, picture be damned, Princess Bride was his favorite movie. The tattoo curling across his ribs showed his mom’s favorite quote in curling script, which he got the second he turned eighteen. _As you wish,_ Dominique Becket always said it to her children, reminding them how devoted she was to them. 

He opened the chat and followed up Misty’s surprisingly accurate greeting with a paragraph on why Inigo and Fezzik were the true heroes of the book and the movie. 

* * *

A week later, Chuck looked over during dinner to find Yancy furiously typing in WhatsApp instead of eating the steak he’d been salivating over. “Who ya talking to?” 

Yancy blushed, closed the app, and stuck his phone in his pocket. “No one.” 

“Liar,” Jazz teased from across the table. “You’ve been texting someone for days and giggling, Yance. I live with you. I notice these things and they are terrifying. You shouldn’t giggle, you sound ridiculous.” 

Raleigh reached over and snatched his brother’s phone from his shirt pocket. He typed in the password, to Yancy’s surprise and indignation. “How do you all know my passwords?” 

Chuck snorted, “Dude, sixty-nine sixty-nine is not a secure password.” 

Yancy huffed and didn’t even try to take his phone back. He knew his siblings. They’d see it all eventually, nosy little fuckers. Raleigh scrolled all the way back to the beginning of his conversation with no-picture from Tinder. The evil smile fell from his face the longer he read and soon he was shooting his brother looks. 

“What?” Yancy final snapped. 

Raleigh didn’t answer him, instead passing the phone over to Chuck. Yancy attempted to take the phone in transit, but Jazz reached out and swatted his hand. Chuck read through as well, his face dropping into one Yancy was intimately familiar with. The deep concentration furrowing Chuck’s brow was usually reserved for his patients. 

Finally, Chuck handed the phone back to Yancy with an apologetic smile. “Seems you like this one, mate.” 

Yancy didn’t answer, checking to see if his mystery person had responded to his last message. He knew they were at work and not supposed to be on their phone, but they still managed to answer him every hour or so. Jazz leaned in to look over his shoulder. “Oh, they finally told you their work schedule! I was wondering when they’d start dropping hints.” 

“How,” He started and sighed. Nothing had changed. Jazz started reading his texts at eleven and he was a fool to think she’d stopped now. “You know what, fuck you all. I’m gonna take a walk.” 

He picked up his half-finished steak and headed for the kitchen. 

Chuck stayed silent until they all heard the back door shut. “How does he not know? I mean it’s obvious right?” 

Raleigh nodded and looked to his sister. “They haven’t been around each other too much lately. I guess he wouldn’t recognize the signs.” 

“This is my fault,” Chuck muttered into his potatoes. “I wrote that profile. It was supposed to be a joke. How did they even find each other?”

“He said Misty picked them.” 

Chuck froze. _“Misty._ She fucking helped me write that profile! Bloody buggering fuck.” 

“Well, I don’t have a problem with this.” Jazz and Chuck both snapped eyes to Raleigh. “I think this could be good for them.” 

“If you say so,” Jazz shrugged. “I mean, think of the beautiful babies.” 

Chuck gagged. “Ugh, I don’t want to think about that. Don’t make me think about that.” 

* * *

Yancy smiled down at his phone. For almost three months he and his mystery Tinder person had been entertaining each other and he could honestly say he was developing feelings. Despite what his siblings might believe, Yancy fell fast and hard for people. The problem was his feelings also changed just as quickly. His longest relationship, with Naomi for two years, ended with them as weirdly close friends and agreeing they were both surprised it lasted as long as it did. 

A month speaking with this person, when he still didn’t know their name or anything else about them, and he knew he was fucked. Sure, he was falling, but it wasn’t the blissful euphoria he was used to feeling. This was slow, with his mystery person, his Buttercup he secretly called them, dropping little details about themselves. 

Sitting in the nurse’s break room outside the ER, he smiled as he watched the latest cat video Buttercup sent him. He really wasn’t supposed to be there, but Mako’s car was in the shop and Chuck volunteered him to pick her up at the end of her shift. Just as he was about to respond to Buttercup, Mako walked into the break room. He started to smile but stopped at the furious look on her face. 

“You alright, Mako?” 

She shook her head and slammed the door into the adjacent locker room. He heard several bangs and she emerged a few moments later, no longer in scrubs, and still furious. He’d learned long ago not to upset her. Forget his terrifying experiences in the Air Force, Mako Mori was the one person he knew would kill him and never even blink. 

He led the way to the visitor lot and put her bags in the back of his car as she climbed in the passenger seat. Yancy took a breath before he got in the car. They were friends, he could do this. He hoped. 

“Before you ask, I am not okay.” Mako said the moment he closed the door. “Jin was assigned to my floor.” 

“Ouch,” Yancy hissed. The breakup had been amicable, at least according to Chuck, until Jin figured out that Mako had signed up for a few dating apps and let Chuck start sending her out with people he picked. Last he heard, Chuck sent her out for drinks with someone and Jin had been at the bar. It got ugly. “He say anything?”

“No, he knew I would kill him. But he did make faces every time I checked my phone.” 

“Fucker.” They drove in silence for a few moments until Yancy caught sight of the local ice cream shop. “So, I think this is an ice cream for dinner day. Whaddya say?” 

Mako side-eyed him and then smiled slowly. Yancy took the win and pulled in. 

They ate their ice cream quietly for a minute until Mako’s phone pinged. She rolled her eyes and flipped it over.

“Jin?” 

“No. Your brother. He and Chuck want to know if they need to make his life hell. They forget I can do that on my own.” 

Yancy grinned. “Oh, they know. Jin would expect it from you is all.” 

“I don’t think so,” Mako waved her spoon at him, finally smiling. “I sicced Aleksis on him before I left.” 

“You didn’t!” 

“I did.” 

He burst out laughing and startled Mako into doing the same. Once they composed themselves, Mako pointed her spoon at him. “Tell me about this mystery person I keep hearing about.” 

“Well,” Yancy looked down into his bowl. He still thought he needed more sprinkles and gummy bears. “I don’t know much about them. No, that isn’t true. I know a lot about them. Except for the things you expect to know.” 

“Name?” 

“Nope.” 

“Gender? Job? Do they like dogs?” 

“You know I don’t care about gender,” He huffed. “No on the job, but I think you may know them cause they work the same shifts as you and Chuck. And yes, they like dogs and cats.” 

“What’s their favorite movie?” 

“The original Godzilla.” 

“Parents? Siblings?” 

“I don’t know about a mom, but they talk about their dad a lot and there’s a brother and step-brother.” 

“Hmm.” She took a slow bite. “I am not Chuck.” 

Yancy laughed. “No, you are not.” 

She smiled at him. “This means I am slightly less paranoid and judgmental. So, I am inclined to tell you to continue this. But I have a question for you.” 

He tilted his head, confused. “What?”

“Why have you not asked for their name already?”

“I,” He started to rattle off a bullshit reason but the look on Mako’s face stopped him. “I don’t know. I guess, I guess I’m tired. Everyone I’ve dated has been wonderful and I loved them, but I always knew it wasn’t going to last. I think not knowing much about this person has let me build something a little different with them.” 

“Then I suggest you ignore Chuckles and do what you feel is right.” 

“You think so?”

“I do. Who knows, this mystery person might have been looking for something different too.”

* * *

Chuck frowned at his stepsister. “You told him to keep it up.” 

“I did.” She shot back. “Why is this any of your business? Let him do what he wants.”

“You really think this is a good idea?”

Mako looked out the window to where Raleigh and Yancy were losing badly to Stacker and Herc in a game of volleyball. All their friends were there, cheering each side on. Mako grinned, “I think it’s a great idea.” 

“If you say so,” Chuck huffed and turned to pick up the tray of burgers. “I still think this may not end well.” 

“And I think you’re a pessimistic shithead who doesn’t know how to be happy.” 

“Rude.”

“But true.” 

* * *

Everything came to a head after six months. Yancy was over at Chuck’s house, helping Raleigh move in the last pieces of his furniture. Mako had dragged Jake and Nate over to help and was sitting at the kitchen island “supervising.” 

Yancy set down a box and grabbed his phone. He and Buttercup had been going back and forth all morning, sending each other memes and stupid videos. He realized, staring down at the latest round of memes, that he had to know. Slipping away from the others he retreated to the kitchen. 

“Does this mean you are done?” Mako asked. She sat facing away from him, idly spinning her straw in her cup. 

“Nah, I just realized I wanted to do something.” 

She turned and frowned at him. “What?”

See, Yancy wasn’t an idiot. Despite how he presented himself to the world, he prided himself on being one of the smartest people in any room. If his mom hadn’t died when she did, he’d had multiple scholarships to Ivy League schools waiting for him. Instead he ended up in the Air Force, but still managed to get his degree and cart his siblings halfway round the world until Raleigh joined too.

He took a step forward, prompting her to spin completely around on the bar stool. Her phone lay face up on the island and he pulled his out. With Mako still frowning, he opened his camera and took her picture. 

“I’m testing a theory.” 

Her eyes widened a bit, but she didn’t move. He opened his conversation with Buttercup and attached the picture. He typed out a quick, _Hello beautiful,_ and hit send. Mako stared at him and jumped when her phone buzzed. 

Yancy’s eyes left hers to see his message pop up in preview on the locked screen. When he glanced back, Mako’s eyes were closed and her hands were clenched in her lap. He took another step forward and leaned in until she opened her eyes. 

“When did you figure it out?” 

“After ice cream,” He grinned at her. “Or that’s when I started to suspect.” 

“Are you mad?”

He shook his head and bent to kiss her lightly. She fisted a hand in his shirt and tried to pull him closer. Laughing, he pulled her hand off and stepped away. 

“They’re almost done up there.”

She huffed, “So what. They all know anyway.” 

“I’m aware, but I’d rather not have any interruptions and you’ve got a shift tonight.” 

Before she could answer, Raleigh walked into the kitchen. He ignored them and went straight for the fridge to grab a beer. He tossed one to Yancy and propped himself up against the fridge doors. “Your brother is a goddamned menace.” 

Mako sighed, “Which one?” 

“Valid point.” Raleigh took a long pull from his bottle. “We’ve only got the couch left, but Jake wants to stay when we’re done. You want me to drive you back to your apartment?” 

“Yancy can take me.” She said, not missing a beat. Raleigh quirked an eyebrow and looked at his brother. Yancy shrugged and set his unopened beer down. 

“Sure. Probably best if I go anyway. I’ve managed all morning with no injuries. Don’t want to tempt fate. Grab your stuff, Buttercup. Let’s go.” 

Mako rolled her eyes and shouted for Jake to throw her his keys. Raleigh slid Yancy’s beer back and then tossed him his own keys. “What’s with the nickname?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You called her Buttercup.” 

“Inside joke.” 

Raleigh eyed him carefully. “Since when do you two have inside jokes?” 

“That, little brother, is for me to know and you to never understand.” 

Raleigh tackled him. 

When everyone else, drawn by the profanity and screams, gathered in the kitchen doorway a few minutes later, they found Raleigh pinning Yancy to the top of the island. He knelt into his brother’s back, one leg and arm drawn up to keep Yancy from kicking him and was poking him in the back of the head. 

“Say it.” 

“No.” Poke. 

“Say it.” 

“No fucking way.” Poke, poke, poke. Yancy tried to roll and dislodge his brother. The treated concrete countertop was scraping his face up. “Get off me you fucking freak of nature.” 

Chuck sighed, walked into the kitchen, and shoved them both off the island. “You bastards are cleaning this kitchen now. I eat on that counter.” 

Yancy grinned as he pulled himself up from the floor. “Way I hear it you also fuck on these counters.” 

“Yeah,” Chuck answered, not skipping a beat. “Which means you aren’t the Becket I wanna think about pinned on my counters. Now get the fuck out of here and take Mako home.” 

Mako stepped in and pushed Yancy towards the door to stop him from snarking back at Chuck again. Raleigh was already bent down getting the cleaning supplies. “Let it go, Yancy.” 

Once they made it to his car, he made sure neither of them was visible from the passenger side and pinned her. She pushed him away and pointed at him. “No, you said no interruptions.” 

“I’m an idiot?” He grinned and pulled her to him. 

She pushed him again and stole his keys. “If you’re going to be like this, then I’m driving.” 

Yancy happily jumped into the passenger seat and waited for her to throw the car in gear before whispering, “I’ve been told I give great road head.” 

Mako swatted him in the face. “Keep talking and the only person here getting head will be me, from someone else.” 

He shut up. 

* * *

Mako came off her shift at seven the next morning and headed towards her car only to find Yancy waiting for her. He had a bag at his feet and his car was nowhere in sight. 

“How did you get here?” 

“Uber.” He said, grinning widely. 

“Sometimes you surprise me.” 

He took a step into her space and looked down at her. “Is that a good thing or bad thing?” 

She shoved him back into her car door. “Before, when you were still lusting after Chuck? A bad thing, very bad. Now,” She stroked a finger down his chest and settled her hands on his belt. “Now, I think surprising is good.” 

Yancy knelt and yanked her up so she had to scramble to hang on to him. Legs wrapped around his waist, she found herself turned and pressed against her car door. He didn’t kiss her though, instead leaning his forehead against hers. “This is real, right? I didn’t imagine anything in those messages. It was you all along.” 

Mako closed her eyes and wrapped herself tighter around him. “It was me.”

“Good.” 

This kiss wasn’t like the brief ones they’d shared already. Those were quick acknowledgements of what was happening between them. This kiss was a promise. Every bit of feeling Yancy had poured into the kiss and Mako answered it in kind until both were breathless. 

A car horn sounded, and they broke apart to find Sasha and Aleksis grinning meanly at them from their truck windows. Yancy begrudgingly set Mako down and waved awkwardly. The one time Sasha was his nurse he found himself admitted for three days out of spite because he tried to hit on her. 

“Hello, Mr. Becket.” Sasha called from the passenger seat. Aleksis’ smile got wider as Yancy gulped. “You are planning to take care of Miss Mori, yes?”

“Absolutely Mrs. Kaidonovsky.”

_“Ochen' khorosho,”_ She stopped smiling. “I wouldn’t want you to have substandard treatment in the future.” 

Yancy nodded furiously. Mako took pity on him and, giving his ass a quick squeeze, stepped between him and the Kaidonovskys. “If he does anything, I’ll let Chuck call you.” 

The unholy glee that crossed both their faces made Yancy cringe back. He waved as they drove off and frowned when Mako laughed at him. “You made a terrible impression. Everyone we know is going to be watching you like a hawk when they figure this out.” 

“I, I really don’t know what to say to that.” 

Mako went to her tiptoes and kissed him. “We established you were an idiot a long time ago. I know you. I know you aren’t only what you show everyone else. Now, get in my car so I can take us to a bed and fuck you.” 

“Aye, Aye Captain!” He threw his bag into the backseat and ran to the passenger side. 

Fifteen minutes later, Yancy was shoved backwards into Mako’s apartment already missing his shirt, belt and shoes which didn’t make it past the front door. Mako hooked his leg and pushed him back onto the couch. “Pants off.” 

Yancy scrambled to comply, jeans flying behind him into Mako’s kitchen doorway. She climbed into his lap and pinned his hands above his head. He leaned up for a kiss and she pulled back. “You want to surprise me, yes?” 

“Absolutely,” He panted beneath her as she began rolling her hips against his. Somehow she was still fully clothed. 

“What if I wanted to bend you over the back of the sofa and fuck you?”

He shuddered, “I would not be opposed.” 

“And if I wanted you to spend the next two days fucking me whenever I want? What would you say?”

Yancy twisted his wrists to free himself, grabbed her, and flipped them. “I’d say,” He bent to pull her shirt up and lick between the valley of her breasts. “As you wish.” 

Mako giggled as his hands trailed down her sides and pulled her shirt off. Yancy unhooked her bra blindly and threw it the same direction as his jeans. The rest of her clothes followed until she was writhing and naked underneath him. He stared at her, transfixed, hands roving along the expanse of skin. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

“And you’re a sap.” She teased, latching her teeth onto one of his nipples. He whimpered and dragged her up into a kiss. 

They moved together in a slow grind, hands and mouths exploring each other deliberately, learning every sensitive place and exploiting them. Yancy finally had enough and slid his hand down and, as Mako slid her legs wider, his fingers inside. He latched his lips to her breasts and held on as she bucked beneath him. 

He pumped his fingers in and out slowly, watching Mako thrash and press down against his hand. She tried pulling him into a kiss and he backed away, capturing her hands, and pushing them up until they were pinned over her head. “Not so fast. I want you to _relax.” _

“Fuck,” She whined. “Fuck you.” 

“Already said I would.” He teased and leaned in to kiss her, pressing another finger inside. 

Mako squirmed and whined, drawing her legs up to wrap around him as he sent her over the edge. She moaned and, wrenching her hands free from his grip, dug her nails into Yancy’s scalp as he kept stroking her through it. She whimpered and clenched her hands in his hair. He groaned at the look on her face, enraptured, and kissed her. Once she stopped shuddering, he began sliding his fingers into her with intent. He would see her lose control again. 

She yanked him down flush against her and rocked against him as he kept moving. He registered a desperate moaning and realized, as he kissed her again and again, the sound was coming from him. Taking advantage, she snaked her own hand between them and into his underwear. His movements faltered as she squeezed him and he whined into her neck. “Two can play this game,” Mako whispered into his ear. 

Yancy rocked into her grip, a breathless laugh on his lips. “May the best man win.” 

Her grip tightened and he barely kept from losing control as she stroked him mercilessly. His eyes drifted up from his hand and hers to her face and his rhythm faltered. Mako truly was beautiful, but now, head thrown back and body arched against him, he found her incandescent. The realization sent his orgasm plowing through him. He cried out and bit down onto her shoulder. She stuttered into her own orgasm along with him and he collapsed against her, panting. 

“You better not be falling asleep on me,” Mako muttered into his neck, one hand stroking his hair. 

He ground down against her and licked the quickly forming bruise on her neck. “Not planning on it. You said two days.” 

Mako giggled as he trailed his hands lightly up her sides. “Good. Get off me.” 

Yancy kissed her slowly and pulled himself up and off her, discarding his ruined underwear. Before Mako could stand up, he knelt before her and spread her legs. She sighed as he pulled her own underwear off and looked up at her. “More?” 

“You’re ambitious.” 

“I simply aim to please,” He grinned against her thigh as he nuzzled higher. “Willing to wait on this til later if you want. But make no mistake, this is definitely something I’ve been looking forward to.” 

“You, uh,” She faltered as he pressed light kisses to the crease of her hip. “You don’t have to prove anything to me you, oh fuck, you know.” 

“I know.” He stopped and pulled back until he was leaning against her coffee table. “But I’ve been thinking about this for months. I am literally at your mercy.” 

Mako’s face went unexpectedly blank. “Trying to live up to your reputation,” She whispered. 

His eyes widened and he reached for her, “You think this happens every day to me? Even before I knew it was you on the other side of that screen, I knew this was different.” 

She let him pull her up and off the couch, let him kiss her, and tried not to remember every single person she’d seen him flirt with. Tried not to remember every person she knew he’d been with. Yancy felt the tension in her and decided to do something drastic. 

Yancy bent to eye level with her and hefted her into his arms. Mako reflexively wrapped her arms and legs around him. He walked straight for her open bedroom door, ignoring her questioning look and threw her onto her bed. She stared up at him, unimpressed and edging towards anger. He let every bit of emotion he’d hidden from her the last few months show, let her see how much she meant to him. 

“Talk to me,” He said, kneeling on the bed next to her. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

Mako rolled to face him and felt her anger recede. Yancy was a flirt and a bit of a slut, but not once since she took initiative and decided to explore her lingering attraction to him had he looked anywhere else. She knew he hadn’t. It was part of the reason she stayed anonymous. They were friends, their siblings were living together, if he’d shown interest in anyone else, she’d know. But for six months he turned away others, content to speak to her without even knowing it _was_ her for weeks. Six months she watched him smile stupidly at his phone, at her words. 

She reached for him and let him wrap her in his arms. Nuzzling into his chest, she sighed. “I think I’m a little broken.”

He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. “Aren’t we all,” He agreed. “It’s okay, we can be broken together.” 

“Such,” She huffed against his lips. “A sentimental fuck.” 

“Would you want me any other way,” He teased. Mako felt the tension bleed out of her and rolled until she sat across his chest. 

“No,” She admitted. “I think if you weren’t like this then we wouldn’t be here.” 

He smiled widely up at her. “I think you’re right about that.” 

She balanced on the bed as he forced her up and then yanked her down until she was sitting on his face. “Want me here or somewhere else.” 

Mako breathed heavily as she felt his tongue reach out to taste her. “Fuck,” She gasped. “I, oh you’re an asshole, I want—” She trailed off as leaned forward to suck at her. All thought left her, and she let him torture her, sensitive from before, until she felt herself writhing and her orgasm approaching quickly. 

“No,” She said, her hips ignoring her brain. “No.” She pushed herself up and reached for her nightstand. Yancy’s hands trailed up her thighs, trying to pull her back, but she resisted. Grabbing at the box inside she threw a strip of condoms onto his face and climbed up the bed. 

Yancy grinned and pulled one open with his teeth, scrambling to follow her. He slid it on and pulled her to lay on her side, maneuvering himself until they faced each other. “How do you want me?” 

She reached out to stroke his face, grunting when he sucked her fingers into his mouth. “Any way I can have you.” 

“As you wish,” He smiled. In one move, he threw her leg over his hip and slid home. 

Mako cried out and, still keyed up, set a steady rhythm. Yancy let her control the pace and answered every thrust of her hips with his own. Somehow, she managed to keep her eyes open, watching his face as he held her and matched her. Even before today she knew she was fucked when it came to Yancy Becket. The very first message he sent her, quoting Princess Bride, and following it with a cow meme, was the first step. Now, she knew he didn’t just say “as you wish” for fun. He meant it. 

The thought made her double her efforts, rolling him to his back and sinking down on him. His eyes rolled back in his head and she clawed his chest, emotion pushing her to completion. Yancy groaned as she toppled over the edge and down onto him, shaking. He sat up, cradling her, stroking her hair out of her face. “More,” She whispered. 

He obliged, kissing her. His hips rolled steady and sure into her, completely at her mercy. “More,” She insisted, holding onto him tightly. “More.” 

He couldn’t refuse her and pressed into her harder and faster. Soon he too fell over the edge and shuddered as Mako cried out above him. He couldn’t help but feel smug, counting in his head. The shattered look on her face stroking his considerable ego. 

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, she pushed him back, kissing him breathless. The condom disappeared into the trashcan and he let her maneuver him until he was wrapped around her, snug under the blankets. 

“You don’t want a shower?” He asked as they broke for air. 

Mako laughed and ran a finger down his cock. It twitched. “Two days.” 

He felt his eyes glaze over and nuzzled her neck. “I don’t think I’ll be done with you in two days.” 

She didn’t answer, instead burrowing closer to him and closing her eyes. 

* * *

Mako startled the next morning as Yancy stepped up behind her in the kitchen. Her coffee sloshed onto her thin tank top and she winced at the heat. He spun her around and, with a quick wink, bent to lick the liquid from her chest. “There’s a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours.” 

“Are you ever going to stop quoting that movie to me?” She rolled her eyes, arching into his touch. The coffee mug disappeared from her hand and she found herself lifted onto the counter. Her tank slid down her arms a moment later. 

“Never.” He said, latching on to her nipple with his teeth. She gasped and drew blood as she raked his shoulders. Yancy arched into the touch, no stranger to a little pain with his pleasure and switched sides. 

Reveling in the sensation, Mako pressed him closer and groaned. “You’ll run out of quotes eventually,” She managed to tease breathlessly. 

Yancy pulled back long enough to whisper, “Inconceivable.” 

“Oh, fuck you,” She laughed. 

“Later, darling. I’m busy.”


End file.
